Nacas Apofist
Nacas Apofist is the 4th espada. Appearance Nacas is tall and appears to just be in his twenties. His mask still covers the top half of his face. He has green skin and snake-like eyes. His number is tattooed on his left leg. Personality Nacas is typically emotionless, rarely showing anything from anger to joy. He dislikes virtually all emotions, arguing that they bring the downfall of people. In fact the only emotions he considers are any worth are fear and pride. Nacas is as charismatic and eloquent as he is arrogant, viewing all ordinary hollows as scum beneath his feet, along with other non-arrancar. He also tends to overlook arrancar beneath his rank. At the same time, however, he shows great respect to those above him. Nacas is not fond of Los Noches, preferring the dark and gloom of the outside of Hueco Mundo. Detesting light, he will always wear a hood when it is daylight in the real world or anywhere where there is light. Although thought of as arrogant, paradoxically he despises those who are arrogant themselves and who have egos, particularly those he considers weaker than him who think can defeat him. From his point of view, he is merely proud of who he is as opposed to being arrogant. For him, the difference between pride and arrogance is that the former is taking pleasure in the qualities you have whereas the latter is believing you're better than you actually are. History Before becoming an arrancar, Nacas was a powerful snake-like adjucha, giant even for an adjucha. He preferred to surprise his prey by burrowing in the sands of Hueco Mundo. Nacas had devoured many hollows. Like all menos grande Nacas is a composite of many hollows, however he does retain the memories of the hollow spirit that's the source of his ego, although these memories are tainted by the souls of other hollows he was formed from. Powers and Abilities Kendo: Nacas is a master swordsman, capable of cutting down an entire battalion of soldiers with ease. He is also able to deflect bolts of energy with his sword, as well as an agile fighter. Cero: His Cero, called 'Cero Derrumbadero', produces a shot of thick shadow from his finger. Sonido: Nacas is one of the fastest of the Espada. Zanpakuto: His Zanpakuto's power is "Veneno" ("Poison"). Also referred to as Nacas' "Serpent's Fang", it is coated in a deadly venom that takes effect in a matter of minutes the instant it cuts an opponent. The victim suffers a long and painful death. Ressurecion: To release his zanpakuto's power, Nacas points his sword at the opponent and utters "Hiss, Serpiente" ('Snake'). Shadow uncoils from his sword and engulfs him. Once cleared, Nacas loses his arms, and gains fangs and a forked tongue. Green armour forms around his neck. Beneath his tunic, his legs have been replaced with a strong, extendable spiked tail. This spike is poisonous, and he can produce spikes along his tail. This tail is not only quick but can burrow through the earth. His neck has also become extendable. It is dangerous to attack him in this form, because all of his blood itself is venomous, and infects the person when it is spilt on them. Nacas actually despises his ressurecion form, feeling that it is 'degrading' having to crawl on his belly. He will always only use it as a last minute resort. Other powers: Nacas' power is 'Altanero' (Pride), and this gives him the ability to grow to almost the same size as he was before becoming an arrancar, and his head and tail multiplies. Even if these heads or tails were cut off, they would regrow. As Nacas puts it, pride means confidence, and confidence means power, which is why his power increases with 'Altanero'. Quotes "I dislike the light. It is bright and burns the eyes and skin. I prefer the darkness, the nothingness of Hueco Mundo. It is devoid of everything." (In ressurecion form) "I actually despise this form. The lack of arms so that I have to use my teeth, and the lack of legs meaning that I have to lie and crawl on my belly, is so degrading. YOU'LL PAY FOR MAKING ME RESORT TO THIS FORM!" "My power is 'Pride'. Pride means confidence, and confidence means power." Behind the Scenes Nacas is derived from 'Nachash', which is Hebrew for 'snake'. Apofist is derived from 'Apophis', the Egyptian underworld snake god. Many of the character's attributes are based on a number of snake-like entities from mythology, including: * The Serpent of Eden. * Apophis/Apep. * Jorgumend, the Viking world serpent so venomous that during the end of the world the god Thor would perish in his venom once vanquishing him. * The basilisk, a snake-like creature in classical/medieval mythology. It is the king of serpents, so venomous that even to stab it would cause death, and a creature that moved in coils rather than on its belly.